


Invisible Light

by purplesk



Series: 光系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不可見光，它們存在於全宇宙，而大部分者，卻無法到達地面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Light

　　不可見光，顧名思義，就是人類肉眼所看不見的光。以波長來說，小於380nm及大於760nm的都算不可見光。這些不可見光，如伽馬射線、X射線、紫外線、紅外線和射頻電波等。它們攜帶著天體的多種信息，以光速在宇宙中穿行，經過成千上萬年，終於來到地球。卻因地球大氣層的吸收作用，它們大多數無法到達地面。

　　

_它們存在於全宇宙，而大部分者，卻無法到達地面。_

　　

　　※※※

　　他眨了眨眼睛，腦子裡莫名地盤旋著方才教授說的一字一句，尤其關於不可見光的部份。雖然生理上還算是青少年，但他的腦子已經超越絕大多數人的想像，所以，坐在這堂外星植物學選修課程裡，著實是浪費時間。

　　台上的教授回答了一個眼神閃爍著特殊光彩的女學生的關於光合作用與不可見光的問題——Chekov坐在整個教室的最後面，哪看的到那位學姐的面部表情，這些都是聽他人見人愛花見花開的室友說的——會來上這選修課的人，絕對不可能連光合作用的光反應需要700nm和680nm波長的光子參與都不知道，Chekov很清楚，學姐是故意的。

　　不可否認，坐在這裡的人，除了來拿營養學分外，就是來觀賞教授上課的英姿。Chekov這學期被Jim強迫選了兩堂跟他的專業不大相干的選修課，等會兒他得陪Jim去上另一個黑髮教授的課，Chekov的工作就是善用他無與倫比的大腦幫Jim記住教授說的每一句話，回去告訴McCoy，讓McCoy可以整理成筆記，然後Jim就可以肆無忌憚的用眼神調戲Professor Spock。其實Chekov因此而感覺相當內疚，好像自己是害Professor Spock想拿雷射筆丟人的幫凶，每次上完Professor Spock的課之後，Chekov總是會乖乖的向神祈禱，希望能獲得寬恕。

　　Jim對植物學根本沒興趣。他第一次上Professor Sulu的課調戲人家不成差點被卸下肩膀後，要嘛就是蹺課，要嘛就是像現在一樣，睡的一塌糊塗——Chekov很注意Jim的睡眠狀態，如果他不小心打呼了一定要打斷他，以免被Professor Sulu白眼。

　　話說回來，Chekov根本不懂Jim幹嘛去捉弄Professor Sulu，他明明就不是Jim的茶啊！

　　

_它們存在於全宇宙，而大部分者，卻無法到達地面。_

　　

　　要敲打PADD的手指突然僵在半空中，Chekov腦中又閃過那句關於不可見光的話。抬眼，他瞅見台上的教授正繼續他的講課，並面帶微笑地解釋台下學生們亂七八糟的發問。

　　

　　※※※

　　那天之後，Chekov腦子裡總是會浮現基礎光學。沒由來地，他開始在想，周遭或許有相當多的「不可見光」，以不同的形式存在著。例如，當Jim與坐在前排的女學生調情時，Professor Spock的眼中總會閃過一絲旁人難以察覺的情緒。瓦肯人存在情緒，但大多數時間內，他們用所謂的理智、邏輯去壓抑這些化學作用——Chekov會注意到這點，是因為他不得不全神貫注地盯著Professor Spock。

**不可見光，存在，卻無法到達目的地。**

　　還有，例如Professor Spock與美麗的資優生Uhura走在一起、討論甚至是共進午餐時，Jim那天的情緒就會相當不好。那句英文是怎麼說的？喔！「Bad bad.」

　　那時候，Jim不是去體育館跟人搏擊發洩多餘的體力，就是晚上跑去泡吧，有時半夜醉醺醺地回來寢室，有時是McCoy扶著滿身傷痕的Jim回來。不管是哪種，Chekov都不喜歡，反正他都不能睡，以至於隔天的Professor Sulu的課時遲到。

　　當McCoy邊罵邊幫Jim擦藥時，Chekov腦中又閃過了那句話。

**不可見光，存在，卻無法到達目的地。**

　　嘆氣。真是麻煩的不可見光理論。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov也不知道是什麼時候開始對於外星植物學選修課感到有興趣的。當他發現的時候，是有一天Jim被某盆仙人掌扎到居然發生了嚴重的過敏現象，整隻手腫的跟麵包沒兩樣，還好McCoy問到Professor Sulu那盆仙人掌的正確名稱、生長環境等資訊，並且聯手找到了抗過敏的藥劑，才讓Jim擺脫全身變成麵包的窘境。

　　那天，Chekov才發現寢室裡居然有十來盆植物。一半是外星植物學課程時Professor Sulu提到的；另外一半是Chekov走過花店時，突然心血來潮買下來的。從Jim的事例看來，Chekov覺得自己的外星植物學學得不夠透徹，決定要再多養幾盆植物時，被McCoy給阻擋下來——理由是McCoy不希望在某天早晨看到Chekov慌張的跑來找自己說不知道哪盆植物謀殺了Jim，而McCoy需要陪Chekov去投案自首。

　　於是，Chekov只好放棄培養與觀察的階段，若是有任何問題，直接跑去請教Professor Sulu，後者總是相當溫和且仔細有耐心——其實不需要耐心，畢竟Professor Sulu面對的是Chekov，大多時候Professor Sulu還沒講完Chekov就能舉一反三——的解釋並樂意分享自己的知識。

　　Chekov意外的發現自己很喜歡跟Professor Sulu的討論。他們常常會離題，從外星植物聊到超弦定律或者21世紀的古老電影。Professor Sulu像在台上一樣總是如此溫和及彬彬有禮，總是仔細聆聽著Chekov混著濃厚的俄羅斯口音的句子，從不因此分神或者拿其開玩笑。

　　跟Professor Sulu相處很自在，這與Jim或是McCoy相處時的感覺不同。Chekov說不上那是什麼，像是某種東西，正在滋生。

　　有一次Chekov與Jim雙雙感冒，兩個人躺在寢室裡，McCoy邊罵邊照顧這兩個冬天跑去玩芬蘭浴結果不小心被冷風吹到染到風寒，還互相傳染病毒，完全沒注意到彼此都已經發燒的傻瓜。Chekov因此錯過了兩堂外星植物學，這讓他感到相當難過。錯過第二堂外星植物學的那天晚上，他收到來自Professor Sulu的訊息，看到PADD上的簡單問候，Chekov有說不上來的感動。那是頭一次，Chekov聽信「感冒傳染給別人就會好」的謬誤傳言，居然在腦中列出「可以將感冒傳染給他」的可怕名單。

　　睡前，Chekov又點開Professor Sulu的訊息。抿唇，卻藏不住笑意。

　　可見光？不可見光？

　　不知道。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov得到了兩張21世紀的古老電影的參觀票券，不知道哪裡來的念頭，他興奮的想去邀請Professor Sulu一起去看展覽。雖然緊張，但他還是鼓起勇氣敲了Professor Sulu的研究室的門。感謝幸運之神眷顧，Professor Sulu看來並不忙，而且研究室裡頭正好只有他一人。

　　Chekov邊思索著要怎麼開口，邊開始跟Professor Sulu閒話家常，時不時他捏緊著口袋中的票券，似乎這樣做可以帶給他更多的勇氣。

　　正當他想開口之際，門口傳來的敲門聲，是醫學系的Anita，一位相當有智慧且美麗的女性，Chekov曾聽McCoy提過。Professor Sulu向Chekov示意後，走向Anita，看來不僅是純粹同事間的打招呼或是隨意的閒聊，連Chekov都看的出來那兩人之間瀰漫著特殊的氛圍。在Anita離開前，給予Professor Sulu一個擁抱且輕吻，旁若無人。

　　Chekov莫名的感覺不快，還有很多很多的細微卻不容忽視的情感在體內交織著，Chekov弄不懂那是什麼，只是下意識地更緊緊攥著快被自己捏爛的票券。

　　那刻，他突然想起來之前他思索的不可見光理論。

　　隨著Anita的離去，Chekov隨意謅了個藉口跑掉。離開Professor Sulu的研究室後，他跑到轉角的旋轉梯旁，倚著牆，閉上眼睛，試圖平息腦中的混亂。接著，他拿出口袋中的票券，盯了好久，決定將其讓給Jim，或許Jim可以約Professor Spock？他如此想著。

　　

**不可見光，存在，卻無法到達目的地。**

　　

　　


End file.
